El despertar de mi amante
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: hoy anuncian el tema de mi proyecto de la clase de dibujo, y me toca trabajar junto a mi amor platónico Nathaniel. espera... QUE? COMO QUE EL TEMA ES... se supone que es un NathanielxLectora, o bueno un intento XD
1. el proyecto

eh... bueno hola! amm

bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer lemon, nunca había escrito uno así que no se como me vaya a salir, esta es una pequeña introducción tal vez un poco larga para ser una introducción pero creo que la escribí para amm.. no se por los nervios? jeje bueno subiré la siguiente parte en la noche lo prometo.

los personajes no tienen ni edad asi que le pueden poner la que ustedes quieran, la chica que va contando esto tampoco tiene una apariencia definida así que son libes de leerlo como su fueran ustedes o no se XD se supone que es un NathanielxLectora pero bueno se los dejo a su criterio.

a y por si alguno de ustedes lee mi fic de "jugamos gatito" solo les quiero decir que si la voy a continuar, no he actualizado por culpa de que mi lap se fue de vacaciones (se la llevo mi papà Y-Y) y pues no me sentía cómoda escribiendo en un ciber :P esto lo escribí en mi cel, pero no es lo mismo -3-

ok ya sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer. :3

* * *

Desperté con el sonido de mi despertador a pesar de ser lunes una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, hoy cumplía 1 año de mudarme a París, la ciudad del amor y de el arte.

Me estiré en mi cama tratando de desentumecer mis músculos y poco a poco me fui parando de mi cama.

-buenos días mamá, buenos días papá -saludo al cuándo familiar que tengo en mi Buró mientras apago el despertador.

Me dirigí al baño para una ducha rápida, después de salir me vestí con una blusa Blanca de manga larga y una falda negra tableada que me llegaba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, junto con mis botas del mismo color, sólo desayuné un café con galletas, tomé mi estuche de pinturas y salí corriendo de mi pequeño apartamento con destino a la universidad de arte.

Camine tranquilamente por las hermosas calles de esta ciudad que tanto amaba y anhele a lo largo de mi vida y a pesar de que recorría este camino diario nunca me aburría del paisaje.

Llegue entre saltitos a la universidad saludé a unos amigos y me senté en mi respectivo lugar dejando mi estuche mientras le esperaba a él.

Si a ¡él! Mi compañero de clases y también mi amor platónico, aunque creo que él no me ve más allá de una simple compañera de salón, aun así este día es especial no sólo porque cumplo una año viviendo aquí sino que también hoy anuncian cuál será el proyecto en pareja que tendremos que entregar y sip! Por azares del destino (y uno que otro contacto) pude quedar de pareja con mi amor.

Estaba bastante nerviosa y ansiosa, sea cual sea el tema sé que nos quedará perfecto gracias a que él es un gran pintor! El más destacado de la clase cabe mencionar, estar a solas con él y compartir unos momentos a su lado es el sueño de toda chica de esta clase y de toda aquella que ame más el arte que nada en este mundo.

De Repente lo veo entrar con su cuaderno de dibujo en mano y su mochila en su espalda, su cabello rojo que llega a la misma altura que sus hombros brilla con los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana y la suave brisa lo despeina un poco dándole un aire relajado casi como si flotara mientras camina, alcanzó apreciar sus hermosos ojos jade cuando su fleco que casi siempre le cubre su cara se levanta suavemente dejando que me pierda en ellos, sin evitarlo lleve mi vista a sus manos, el tesoro de todo artista.

Sus manos son grandes, se ven tan fuertes pero al mismo tiempo delicado y suave como los cuadros que dibuja con tanta pasión y esmero.

Embelesada veo como se sienta en su lugar que se ubica justo a dos asientos del mío, perfecta distancia para apreciarlo durante la clase sin que se dé cuenta, el perfecto lugar para ver su perfil y sus gestos que hace al pintar, perfecto para ver cómo sus manos bailan sobre los lienzos al compás con el lápiz o el pincel en una sincronía perfecta, tan perfecta como el…

Mi amiga entra al salón y seguido de ella llega el profesor que tan pronto deja sus cosas en su lugar inicia la clase, sólo alcanzó a saludar a mi amiga con una mirada, sin más el profesor empieza a hablar.

-buenos días alumnos! Antes que nada quisiera tocar el tema de su proyecto, el tema va a ser nuevo para la mayoría, puede que algunos de ustedes ya lo haya puesto en práctica pero les pido el mayor respeto posible, el tema será el desnudo!

Se oyen gritos y viboreos por parte de los chicos que si bien no somos un salón grande la mayoría del salón son hombres. Y yo sólo puedo sonrojarse hasta las orejas al escuchar el tema, volteó a verlo discretamente, él no está haciendo ruido como los demás sólo está con la cabeza agachada y parte de su flequillo le tapa más de la mitad de su rostro.

-ya jóvenes! El desnudo ha tenido desde la Antigua Grecia un marcado componente idealizador, por lo general se ha representado más desde el idealismo que desde la imitación naturalista, procurando hallar en la forma humana un ideal de perfección que trascendiera la materia para evocar el alma, la pureza de la unión entre cuerpo y espíritu. Así, los artistas griegos más que imitar el cuerpo humano lo perfeccionaban. En palabras de Aristóteles: «el arte completa lo que la naturaleza no puede terminar. Por el artista conocemos los objetivos inalcanzados de la naturaleza» Así que espero que como los artistas que son se tomen este trabajo en serio, cualquier cosa puede ser considerado arte y en mi opinión el cuerpo humano es toda una obra de arte por sí misma, ustedes sólo la van a representar en papel, como dije más que el cuerpo quiero que haya una conexión con el alma del modelo, como el trabajo es en parejas ustedes podrán decidir quién será el modelo quien el pintor el trabajo será para la próxima semana, espero mucho de ustedes jóvenes, no me decepcionen… (Tomen su clase de arte :v )

El día transcurrió sin ningún otro preámbulo y por fin sonó el timbre de salida para nuestras clases, mientras recojo mis cosas decidí voltear a ver a mi compañero una vez más antes de irme, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando lo veo caminar lentamente hacia mí, me pongo nerviosa al instante, mi corazón se acelera rápidamente al grado de que siento que se me va a salir del pecho.

-ho-hola - me saluda tímidamente con esa voz y gruesa a la que no estoy acostumbrada debido a su poca participación oral en las clases, me resulta tan sexy al llegar a mis oídos como una hermosa melodía.

-ho-hola Nathaniel - saludo igual de nerviosa o incluso más que él.

-quería ponernos de acuerdo sobre el proyecto y preguntarte dónde y cuándo lo vamos a hacer. - me dice mirándome a los ojos su cabello se encuentra recogido haciéndolo que vea a la perfección el azul de su mirada, mirada en la que me pierdo por un instante.

-amm disculpa me escuchaste? - su pregunta hace que regrese al mundo real.

-eh? Si lo siento estoy un poco distraída, Pero tú dime qué día puedes y si qui-quieres pode-demos a hacer el trabajo en mi casa- respondo mientras me rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

\- por mí no hay problema, te parece bien el sábado?

-claro por mí no hay problema!

-genial, amm por dónde vives?

-eh? A claro espera- me volteó dándole la espalda para sacar un cacho de hoja y una pluma anotó mi dirección y se la entregó a él.

\- no está lejos de aquí, perfecto entonces aclararemos detalles ese día, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y una tímida sonrisa, yo le respondí de la misma forma pero con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en mi rostro.

-si adiós- regreso a la realidad justo cuando ya no lo alcanzó a ver.

-mi amiga se llevó el premio gordo! - gira mi amiga detrás de mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara ¿cuándo llegó ahí?

-nena no me espantes así - le reclamó mientras tomó mis cosas y empiezo a avanzar dejándola un poco atrás.

-vamos! No te enojes- me dice mientras se posiciona a mi lado y empezamos a caminar a la par hacia la salida -¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Te desnudarse tu o él? -a pesar de que no le estoy viendo sé que tiene una mirada pícara en su rostro,

\- no-no quiero pensar en eso ahora- estoy segura de que estoy sonrojada, mi cara arde como nunca lo había hecho.

-oh chica! Ya desearía ser tú! El sólo imaginar al súper dotado de Nathaniel posando enfrente de mí hace que me derrita. -su comentario dio rienda suelta a mi imaginación, el perfecto cuerpo de Nathaniel que si bien no era muy fornido tenía una complexión envidiable para muchos chicos, imaginar su ancha espalda y pecho descubiertos, iluminado solamente por la luz de mi de habitación hizo que me excitara al grado de que casi me sale sangre de la nariz, por reflejo llevó mi mano a esa zona.-ja! Ves tu también quieres verlo, todas las del salón te envidian en este momento incluso yo.

-nena tú tienes a Dilan- le recuerdo.

-el que salga con Dilan no me impide para echarme un taco de ojo con el parásito del salón, pero mejor para ti, tu estas completamente soltera y puedes aprovechar esa oportunidad para seducirlo con el hermoso cuerpo que posees.

-so-solo es un trabajo! No creo que él pueda fijarse en alguien como yo-suspiro pesadamente, si bien sé que mi cuerpo no está mal, no creo que eso sea lo importante al momento de conquistar a mi amor platónico- quiero que me vea más allá de lo estético, que le llegue a gustar de verdad por como soy no por cómo me veo-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero aun así aprovecha esto sí logras que él se finge en ti aunque sea por el físico poco a poco podrás mostrarte totalmente como eres y sé que él llegara a amarte, eres una chica increíble y si no sabe apreciarse pues entonces no te merece. -

-gracias nena eres la mejor- abrazo a mi amiga antes de que se retirará con su novio que la espera a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos platicando.

Lentamente regreso a mi casa y al abrir la puerta quedó horrorizada por el desorden que te do en todo el apartamento, no puedo dejar que en vea esto, libros amontonados por aquí y por allá, lienzos en blanco y otros semi terminados enésima de los muebles, en el sofá el piso y las paredes, manchas de pintura en la alfombra y lápices y colores tirados en el suelo.

Perezosamente me dirijo a la cocina y me preparó algo de comer y cabe mencionar que también tengo mi pila de trastes sucios en el lavadero, en momentos como estos recuerdo a mi madre y la extraño más que nunca, no sé cómo ella puede tener todo la casa en orden y el cómo soportaba arreglar todo el trianero que dejaba, sin duda una mujer admirable que me dejaba hacer lo que quiero a sólo porque veía que ponía en pelo en mi sueño de ser pintora ella siempre fue mi mayor apoyo y lo sigue siendo, pero ahora no puedo simplemente llamarle y decirle que me venga limpiar la casa.

Acabó de prepararme un sándwich de jamón y me lo como mientras con cuidado avanzo a mi cuarto, cambió mi falda por un Sport, mi blusa por una camiseta de manga corta y mis botas por unas sandalias, me amarró el cabello en un chongo alto y prendo mi exterior para poner música a todo volumen, me dirijo de nuevo a mi sala-comedor y después de soltar un gran suspiro pongo manos a la obra, si este iba a ser un trabajo duro.

.-.-.-.-

Con la dulce melodía de "in the rain" acabó de colocar el último traste en su lugar son pasadas de las 11 de la noche, después de las 8 opté por ponerme los audífonos para no molestar a los vecinos. Por fin termine me retiró a mi cuarto en el cual también ya se puede ver el suelo, y tomó lo Necesario para meterme a bañar.

Cuando salgo veo que mi celular tiene una llamada perdida y un mensaje, la llamada fue de nena, pero el mensaje es de un número desconocido al abrirlo casi tiró el teléfono al suelo.

"Hola, soy Nathaniel le pedí tu número a nena y bueno sólo quería preguntarte si podríamos hacer el proyecto mañana como a eso de las 4? es que me surgió un imprevisto para el sábado, claro sólo si a ti no te molesta."

Nerviosamente contestó el mensaje, mis dedos tiemblan al escribir una simple oración

"por mi no y hay problema"

Al cabo de unos segundo el responde.

"genial entonces estaré en tu casa como a eso de las 4, no vemos y descansa"

Gracias a Dios termine de Recoger todo hoy! Sin más me retiré a dormir con una sonrisa calle do a los pocos segundos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

como dije esto es solo la introducción el cataclismo viene en el segundo cap que subire en la noche 7w7

gracias por leer :3


	2. el desnudo

la segunda y ultima parte de este fic, perdon por la tardanza me sentía un poco mal y me llevaron al doctor (odio las inyecciones! DX )

pero bueno... aqui la segunda parte, recuerden que es mi primer lemon, asi que perdónenme si esta muy simple o mal echo.

* * *

El día siguiente fue como siempre sin ningún percance en la mañana ni en la escuela, estuve con mi amiga todo el tiempo mirando de lejos a mi amado "Tomatito" como le decíamos para que pudiéramos hablar de él abiertamente sin que ni él ni nadie sé que se enterara.

Todo fue normal hasta la hora de la salida, donde mi amiga solo coloco unas pastillas del día siguiente en mi mano y después voló sin siquiera despedirse, vi como mi Tomatito se acercaba a mí para irnos juntos a mi apartamento.

-¿lista? - dijo ya que se encontraba cerca de mi

-s-si eso creo- respondí al momento en que ocultaba las pastillas atrás de mí para que no las viera.

Empezamos a caminar juntos en dirección a mi ahora recogido hogar, sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, quería desde lo más profundo de mí ser empezar una conversación pero los nervios no me dejaban así que me tuve que conformar con poder caminar cerca de él.

-esta es mi humilde morada por favor Ponte cómodo- dije después de abrir la puerta dejando que él entrará primero e ingresara después de él para cerrar la misma.

Mi apartamento no era muy grande consistía con una habitación el baño, la Cocina y la sala-comedor.

-es bastante acogedora- lo noté nervioso en su cara se podía ver un ligero sonrojo, Dios se ve tan tierno!

-gracias supongo, quieres algo se beber? O tal vez algo de comer? Ah! Puedes dejar tus cosas sobre la mesa - le dije lo más casual que pude para aligerar un poco lo tenso que estaba en ambiente.

-estoy bien muchas gracias- se sentó en el sillón y yo lo imite, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía mil veces por segundo.

-quieres empezar- preguntó el, mientras me volteaba a ver.

-cla-claro! - respondí con una sonrisa, otro silencio se formó a pesar de no hacerse la pregunta en voz alta los dos estábamos conscientes de que ahora la cuestión era ¿quién será el modelo?

-¿te aparece dejarlo a la suerte? - ahora fui yo la que preguntó al momento de saca una moneda de mi bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

-e-estas Segura? No, no quiero que estés incómoda… pero bueno yo.. Este bueno no se- el sonrojo se hizo más notable en su rostro y estoy segura de que en el mío igual.

-n-no! Bueno es sólo un trabajo no es así? - dije trayendo de convencerme también a mí - escote cara o Cruz la que salga será el modelo te parece?

-cara- respondió, lance la moneda al aire y puedo jurar que la vi caer en cámara lenta esos segundos fueron eternos ante mis ojos, cuando la moneda calló al suelo esta mostró su lado de la Cruz, me tocó ser la modelo, mi cara se coloreo inmediatamente podía jurar que me salía humo por los oídos.

-sí, si no estás segura de esto puedo ser yo el modelo- el que dijera eso fue un acto tan noble ante mis ojos que me levanté de mi lugar decidida y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

\- No está bien ya lo haré yo, mientras me arreglo puedes acomodar las cosas como creas conveniente para el dibujo- dije mientras ingresaba a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de esta.

Al cabo de unos minutos preparándome mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer salí de mi habitación sólo con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, maldije internamente no tener una bata de baño en ese momento. Al salir pude observar que había colocado una silla delante del sofá junto con mi taburete donde puso su estuche con lápices de dibujo.

-y-ya estoy lista- dijo para llamar su atención ya que él se encontraba de espaldas a mí, al voltear y verlo pude ver como sus ojos se abrían por completo y su mirada me recorría de arriba para abajo, haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa que nunca.

-a… si-siéntate si quieres- dijo desviando la mirada de mí repentinamente, tanto así que me sentí un poco lastimado por tan brusca acción pero aun así le obedecí y me senté en el sillón tome un poco de aire y lentamente retire la toalla que me cubría.

Vi como jugaba con sus lápices de dibujo usando los como excusa para no verme, me recosté en el sillón de lado usando mi mano derecha para apoyar mi cabeza llevaba mi cabello suelto así que trate de acomodarlo, con el brazo izquierdo traté de cubrir mis pechos, así mismo cruce la piernas ligeramente para cubrir mi intimidad. -así está bien? - pregunté para que por fin se dignara a valerme, cuando el volteo su flequillo ya estaba recogido en la parte superior de su cabeza y el resto de su cabello estaba amarado en una coleta de caballo.

Se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy!

-si así está bien- me respondió por fin.

Estuvimos otro momento en silencio en los que el estribo posando su vista en mí y en el papel intercaladamente, su mano se movía enésima del papel lentamente, yo me quedé viendo su rostro serio justo como lo hacía en las clases por eso pude ver el momento exacto en el que fruncido el ceño y arrancó la hoja de papel para hacer la bola y tirarla al suelo.

Esa acción fue rara nunca lo había visto de esa forma -todo bien?- pregunté.

-si es sólo que… bueno no me estaba gustando- volvió su vista al cuaderno para mover de nuevo el lápiz pero en unos segundos volvió a arrancar la hoja y repetiré el acto. -a perdón! Las recogeré después- dijo refiriéndose a las hojas tiradas.

\- no te preocupes por eso- trate de darle una sonrisa para calmarlo pero me fue imposible.

-po-podrias cambiar de posición? Por favor- sólo contesté moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y lentamente retiré mi brazo de mis senos y la coloque en mi cintura al mismo tiempo en la que separé más mis piernas sólo doblándola un poco más.

\- así?

\- si así es-está bien - volvió su vista al papel, mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, de nuevo el silencio Reino en el lugar hasta que soltó un suspiró y tiró la hoja al suelo. - lo siento no sé qué me pasa- su voz sonó frustrada al no poder dibujarme.

Con una confianza que no sé de donde saqué me acerqué a él mientras él seguía concentrado en el papel y su lápiz, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad aria que me notará aunque se de esta forma.

-seguro que todo está bien?- susurre ya cuando me encontraba a escasos sentimientos de el con mis brazos cubría mi pecho y está levemente inclinada hacia delante para estar a su misma altura.

Al oír mi susurró él me volteó a ver por fin directo a los ojos sólo por un segundo después su mirada viajó hacia mis pechos y se quedó ahí un rato mientras su rostro se ponía más rojo que su cabello, después volvió a desviar la mirada. -lo si-siento todo está bien so-sólo que no logró concentrarse-

-¿nunca habías pintado un desnudo antes? -

-n-no, eres a la primera mujer que v-veo en estas co-condiciones- eso me sorprendió un poco ¿Nathaniel nunca había estado con una mujer?

-A-alguna vez has tocado a una mujer?- me atreví a preguntar aún si con esto me entraba de cosas que no quisiera saber realmente.

-n-no- me respondió mientras se paraba de la silla y me daba la espalda por completo. -sé que suena patético! soy patético! Un joven de mi edad ya ha tenido mínimo una experiencia sexual y yo… yo soy un completo desastre- lo recién revelado puede que para él fuera una completa desgracia, pero para mí no, el saber que él era igual que a mí, sin ninguna experiencia en este tema me alegro un poco y me dio un poco de confianza para poder acercarme lentamente.

-¿quisi.. ¿Quieres tocarme? -pregunté con un hilo de voz que auto-desconocía de mi misma.

-¿QUE? - preguntó volteando a verme yo ya me encontraba colocada detrás de él así que al voltearse nuestros cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente cerca.

-D-dicen que cuando tocas lo que vas a dibujar, te ayuda a darle más forma al dibujo- use eso como excusa, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y sentía mi cara arder.

-y-yo no puedo obligarte a algo como eso, so-solo dame unos segundo y yoo…

Antes de que siguiera hablando tomé sus manos y las coloque encima de mis pechos y cerré los ojos por reflejo.

\- No me obligas a nada quiero que lo agás Nathaniel por favor, toca me - dije en forma de súplica regresando mi vista a sus ojos, el rojo de su cara podía hacer fácilmente competencia con su cabello, su boca abierta en una perfecta o y sus ojos fijos en la son a donde se encontraban sus manos. De un momento a otro sentí como mis pechos eran apretados por sus manos. Un gemido salió inevitablemente de mi boca.

-lo lo siento yo no debo… - se disculpó de nuevo estaba empezando a odiar las disculpas.

\- no! Por favor continua- empecé a deslizar mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y después enredarlos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que nos acercamos mas - ya no te disculpes, Yo quiero esto por favor sigue- dije sin despegar mi vista de sus labios.

Y de nuevo sentí como mis pechos eran apretados por sus manos pero ahora no puede emitir ningún sonido ya que sus labios aprisionaron a los mío con un beso salvaje, rudo lleno de deseo y de pasión, ahora sus manos no dejaban de jugar con mis senos apretándolos una tras otra tras otra vez, instintivamente fui retrocediendo sin separar nuestros cuerpos y labios, fue así hasta que llegamos al sillón en el cual me dejé caer sentada y luego poco a poco me fui recortando mientras él se colocaba enésima mío, dejo uno de mis pechos para usar su mano como apoyo y de esta forma no aplastante, en todo este tiempo nuestro beso no paró, su lengua recorría cada espacio de mi boca sin piedad, haciendo que no pudiera seguirle el paso.

Demonios besaba tan bien.

Cuando el aire empezó a hacer falta nos separamos pero él no perdió tiempo empezó a besar mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando fuertemente, mientras su otra mano seguía jugando con mi pecho pellizcando mi pezón de vez en cuando. Yo me dediqué solo a disfrutar mientras leves gemidos escapaban de mi boca sin mi consentimiento.

-esto es tu culpa- susurró en mi oído antes de darle una pequeña lamida- yo traté de contenerme pero tu… - mordió mi lóbulo lo galo ligeramente - tú me provocas muchas cosas, cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie más- su voz era profunda todo lo que decía sonaba tan condenadamente sexy que enviaba pequeñas corrientes en todo mi cuerpo - todos los días te observo desde mi lugar, deseando estar a tu lado, deseando tocarte justo como lo hago en este momento- su mano esté uno mi seno de nuevo y después empezó a bajar por mi costado hasta llegar a mis cadera y volver a subir por el mismo recorrido - pero tenía miedo, miedo a que me rechazara, miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti - ocultó su rostro en mi cuello por unos segundo - me gustas - dijo de repente antes de levantarse lo suficiente para verme a los ojos - me gustas, no, te amo! y sé que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo pero en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa- sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por el deseo - tu me provocaste y ahora no pienso parar, vas a ser mía hoy lo quieras o no, no me importa si después de esto me odias pero… esto fue tu culpa y ahora tienes que hacerte responsable - sin decir nada más atacó mi boca con un nuevo y apasionado beso que no rechace

¿Esto era un sueño? ¿No es así? El chico que me gustaba acababa de confesarse ¿que no era lo suficiente bueno para mi? Yo no era Suficientemente buena para él.

Dejo descansar un poco mis labios y empezó un recorrido hacia el sur de mi cuerpo pasando por mi barbilla y deteniéndose un rato en el cuello dejando uno que otro moretón en camino, después paso por mi clavícula y el inicio de mis senos Donde se separó por unos segundos para contemplarlo y sorpresivamente metió uno de mis peso es a su boca.

-NATHANIEL! - grité su nombre por semejante acción succiono y mordió mi peson repetidas veces mientras al otro le brindaba un masaje lento y tortuoso.

Su ropa me empezaba a molestar yo estaba completamente desnuda y él todavía traía toda su ropa enésima deslice mis manos hasta él sus caderas y empezar a subirle la camiseta que traía deleitándome con la piel que se encontraba debajo de esta cuando llegue lo suficientemente arriba él se encargó de quitárselo por completo y tirarla en algún lugar de la sala, después volvió a atacar mi labios y poco a poco fue parándome para que quedara sentada en sus piernas, instintivamente enredar mis piernas a su alrededor, podía sentir su erección cerca de mi intimidad aún con la tela que nos separaba, estaba empezando a desesperarme.

Recorría con sus manos todo el ancho de mi espada lentamente, mientras yo recorría su pecho acariciando sus pectorales, Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente y el soltó un gruñido sumamente sexy en mi boca antes de separarse.

\- me vuelves loco

\- y tú a mí -respondí al momento en el que dirigí mi manos a la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabroche para después seguir con el botón y cierre de su pantalón, él se dedicó a observar mis acciones y a recorrer con su mirada todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento bajo su profunda mirada celeste me sentí la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Me pare de enésima de él y en un susurro le dije- vamos a un lugar más cómodo - tomé su mano y nos encamine a mi cuarto, tan pronto como llegamos me posicione frente a él y me agache a la altura de su pantalón para proceder a quitárselo por completo junto con sus bóxer. Quedé sorprendida cuando vi el gran y erecto miembro frente a mí, voltee a verlo y él se encontraba sonrojado mirándome fijamente.

-qu-que piensas hacer- tartamudo, al parecer toda su confianza que había mostrase minutos antes se había esfumado y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos contesté su pregunta acercando mi boca a la punta de su eje y dejando un suave beso en la zona.

Soltó un gemido masculino que me incito a repetir la acción pero ahora agarrándolo con mis manos y lamiendo un poco más su punta, moví mis manos por todo su miembros arriba a abajo lo estaba masturbando mientas me aventuro más y metí su miembro en mi boca, sus gemidos masculinos me incitaban a seguir con mi trabajo al parecer lo estaba disfrutando, sus manos estaban en mi cabello empujándome para que su miembro entrara más profundo en mi boca, seguimos con esto unos segundos más cuando repentinamente me alejo y me cargó para depositarle en la cama y él se posicionó enésima mío.

-ya no aguantó más v-voy a meterlo- me dijo viéndome a la cara. En sus ojos no había más que deseo y estación

-haa-azlo con… con cuidado es mi primera vez- dije entrecortadamente por la vergüenza y la sobre excitación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, quería que lo metiera, quería ser suya y que el fuera mío aunque sea por una vez.

Escuché como trago fuertemente, se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba y estoy segura de que yo estaba igual de sonrojada que el pero ya no quería esperar más, lo tome por la cabeza y lo volví a besar para darle confianza, enrede mis manos en su cabello haciendo que su coleta desapareciera, envuelta en ese beso apasionado sentí la punta de su masculinidad en mi entrada, un dolor punzante se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar que un quedo gruñido de dolor saliera de mi garganta.

-lo siento ¿te lastime?- pregunto asustado.

-no, tranquilo continúa por favor- dije abriendo un poco más las piernas para que él se acomodara.

Empezó a entrar más profundamente en mi lenta y tortuosamente, el dolor a pesar de ser fuerte era placentero de alguna manera.

De una fuerte estocada entra por completo en mí, un grito agudo sale de mi garganta mientras al mismo tiempo encajó mis unas en su ancha espalda.

-lo siento lo siento lo siento!-repite una y otra vez, pero yo no lo oigo del todo ya que el dolor que siento me lo impide.

Con la poca cordura que me quedaba tono entre mis manos las cara de Nathaniel y lo besó, para que dejará de disculparse, para poder distraerme del dolor y para demostrarle que no me arrepentida de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-te amo- le susurre al separarme un poco de su rostro- te amo, te amo TE AMO NATHANIEL! - la cara que pone en ese instante es todo un poema, podía ver sus ojos atraves de su cabello abiertos como platos y su rostro sonrojado a más no poder, - te amo - lo repetí antes de volver a besarlo, enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y empecé a mover la mía, el dolor ya había pasado y la necesidad de sentirlo moverse se hacía cada vez más grande.

-¿en serio me amas? -preguntó al momento en que detenía mis movimientos, un poco frustrada por esa acción decidí ser sincera con él.

-sí, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, todos los días deseo hablarte pero también tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, el que estés aquí con migo y que tú seas el primer hombre en mí es como un sueño hecho realidad, Nathaniel enserio te am...

Sin dejarme terminar devoro mis labios en un beso hambriento, nuestras lenguas de encontraban una y otra vez en una lucha eterna por ver quien dominaba a quien.

-también te amo- soltó el agarre de mis caderas y empezó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera, en ese momento me sentí en el paraíso el vaivén suave y lento de Nathaniel me estaba volviendo loca.

-Más - dije mientras colocaba mis manos en sus nalgas para que entrará más en mi - ¡más! Nathaniel mueve te más!- le ordene en esta ocasión.

-como desees mi musa- susurró sensualmente en mi oído antes de empezar a moverse más rápido.

Las estocadas eran rápidas y placenteras podía sentir como su miembro llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mi, dándome un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, el palpitar de su eje chocaba con mis paredes mandando pequeños masajes en mi interior.

-Nath ya… ya no puedo voy a mmm…- dije entrecortadamente por el placer y la excitación.

-yo también estoy apuntó de…

Sin poder terminar su frase se vació completamente en mí y junto con el yo también termine, el alivio y el placer que sentí me llevo a un mundo repleto de placer en estos momentos ¿qué importaban las consecuencias? ¿Que importaba no habernos cuidado? En estos momentos solo me deleite en el placer y nada más.

Nathaniel se recostó a mi lado y poco a poco fue saliendo de mi interior haciendo que un gran vacío se creará en mí.

-perdón, no use protección- dijo ya acostado a mi lado, yo me acomode sobre su pecho y lo abrace.

-no te preocupes, estoy feliz de que hayas acaso dentro de mí- el cansancio me estaba venciendo - así que deja de disculparte por todo, yo en verdad quería esto, la culpa la tenemos los dos, así que no te arrepientas de lo que hicimos- dije ya en un susurro, mis ojos me pesaban ya no podía mantenerme despierta, sentí como la sábana de mi cama me cubría lentamente y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo sentí un beso en mi frente junto con un "no me arrepiento de nada, descansa mi amada musa"

-.-.-.-.-

Desperté adolorida, casi ni podía sentir las piernas traté de sentarme pero algo me lo impedía eran los brazos de Nathaniel alrededor de mi cintura me a pegaba fuertemente a él. Sonreí bobamente al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho hace apenas unas horas, verlo ahí dormido a mi lado con esa expresión de Ángel que reflejaba satisfacción, alegría y paz me resultaba realmente tierna.

Quería y sentía unas inmensas ganas de dibujarlo, ¿cómo culparme? El dibujo y el arte eran mi más grande pación, así que con cuidado de no despertarlo salí de entre sus brazos y me dirigí a la sala-comedor, tome su camiseta y me la puse, me quedaba enorme pero servía para cubrir mi cuerpo hasta debajo de mis pompas, me dirigí a donde se encontraban nuestros materiales de dibujo, tome lo esencial, cuaderno, lápiz, goma y sacapuntas.

Lleve el taburete también con migo y colocándose alado de la cama empecé a dibujarlo.

Se encontraba acostado de medio lado sus brazos ahora se encontraban sobre su cabeza y la sábana le cubría sólo hasta la altura de su regazo, así que tenía una vista perfecta de todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron unas horas en lo que acababa el dibujo cuando mi celular sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, el sonido hizo que mi Nathaniel empezará a despertarse y su primera acción fue buscarme en la cama con sus manos, ese acto se me hizo tan tierno, al no encontrarme se levantó de sopetón y empezó a voltear a todos lados hasta que puso mi vista en mí.

Parpadeo una veces antes de sonrojarse levemente

-¿qué estás haciendo? - su vista estaba puesta el en cuaderno de dibujo.

-terminando nuestra tarea - dije al momento en que volteaba el cuaderno para enseñarle el dibujo que había hecho - lo llamó "el despertar de mí amante" - sonreí triunfante cuando sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez el dibujo.

-¿no se supone que tu serías la modelo?- preguntó alzando una ceja coquetamente.

-tuviste tu oportunidad, pero no la aprovechaste- dejé en cuaderno sobre el taburete y me dirigí a mi cama, me acerqué lentamente a él a gatas.

\- es que tú me distraías, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a la más linda de tu salón posando desnuda para ti- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara para acercarme y darme un beso, suave y dulce.

-pues para ti, puedes verme todo lo que quieras-

-me gusta la idea- empezó a subir su camisa lentamente dejando me otra vez completamente desnuda.

El reloj de mi Buró marcaba las 11 de la noche y ni él ni yo teníamos planeado dormir.

El dia de la exposición de nuestros trabajos el de nosotros tubo la máxima calificación.

-"el despertar de mi amante" mm… buen título- dijo mi amiga nena mientras se recargaba en mi hombro- al parecer las pastillas si te fueron útiles- susurro en mi oído.

-ca-callate!- casi grito llamando la atención de Nathaniel que me sonrió tiernamente.

Si! Sin duda tendría muchos dibujos similares al desnudo…

* * *

y eso es todo! espero que le aiga gustado y gracias por leer :3


End file.
